Many vehicles, including pickup trucks, have a tonneau, or open compartment, usually at the rear of the vehicle. The vehicle may include a tonneau cover to protect the interior of the tonneau and any items therewithin. The tonneau cover generally is attached or secured to the vehicle, and may be made of rigid panels that are foldable and/or removable, or a flexible fabric material that may be rolled up and stored when not in use.
Many vehicles also include an exterior component to improve upon the vehicle's aerodynamic performance, and therefore, improve upon the fuel economy of the vehicle. Such an exterior component may be, but is not limited to, a spoiler, side underbody, and the like.